Life Goes Round
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Eliot and Jo reach a point in their relationship that brings their world crashing down, can Eliot get Jo to see the upside of their mistake. Warning: BabyFic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've de-aged Jo by about 10 years here and yes I know some people aren't keen on baby fics so I'm sorry but I wouldn't read this then. For those who do, enjoy xx**

…

**Unforgettable**

**Eliot/Jo**

**Chapter 1**

…

Eliot had just finished up another intense phone call with the Mayor of New York, days and days of constant updates on the murder of a Judge. He ran his hand through his short dark hair as he let out a long sigh.

"Hey Eliot, you okay."

He looked up to see Carrie standing in his doorway, a smile on her face. She was always smiling it suddenly occurred to him, never one to complain about anything.

"I'm fine Detective Wells, just fine."

"Oh poor Eliot, you haven't had the best week have you."

"That's putting it mildly."

"You should go home."

"Unfortunately Carrie my job doesn't end when you catch the killer, I have mountains of paperwork to do before I can even think about going home."

"Surely it can wait until tomorrow and anyway…don't you think you should go talk to Jo?"

Carrie to see Eliot tense a little at the mention of Jo's name, she came and sat down on his desk, blocking the paperwork he was about to start on.

"I don't think Jo and I have much to talk about."

"Are you kidding me, Eliot…you and Jo have so much to talk about."

"What's the point Carrie, she's clearly made her decision and I'm not a part of it."

Carrie could hear the hurt in Eliot's voice, it wasn't like him to show his feelings in front of his team but the current situation was hard to hide from anyone. When Jo had passed out at a crime scene the week before, everyone had been rushing around after her, driving her to the hospital. They had all stayed while they'd waited for news on her condition; all believing that she was working too hard on cases but nobody had expected the real reason behind it, when the doctor had come out and brought them up to speed they had all stood in complete shock. Carrie's immediate reaction was to laugh but turning suddenly to see the look on Eliot's face, the seriousness in his eyes…right there and then she knew this wasn't some joke.

…

Eliot sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, Carrie couldn't help but sympathise with him, and the whole situation defiantly hadn't been easy.

"How's the divorce coming along?"

"Shelby signed the papers last month, so soon."

"Might make things a little easier."

"How, it doesn't change the way Jo feels about all this, she doesn't want it Carrie."

"Okay listen to me, she didn't think that you and she would really last. She was convinced you'd go back to your wife, god knows Shelby's made enough hints at wanting too get back together."

"I don't love her anymore, the reason we broke up in the first place was because I was always working and it hasn't changed but Jo…Jo gets it. She's always understood because she's in the same profession."

"You know I'm surprised you and Jo never got together sooner."

"Well, I was married to Shelby when I fist met Dr Joanne Webster, Yes I looked up to her, any young man starting out with the NYPD would, she was a well respected medical examiner, still is."

"So nothing ever happened with you all those years ago then."

"No, we were friends, that was all and then the whole corrupt officer fiasco happened, she went over our heads and she was transferred out. We'd never really spoken until the day she walked back in here, the day you and Al Burns brought her back to me."

"We're good for something then huh."

"I never thought Jo and I would ever, that I could ever feel like I do for her."

Carrie sat up and straightened her jacket, tucking her long red hair behind her ear.

"Eliot, I know you two are in a tough situation right now but Jo's scared, she won't admit it but she is. You're a good fifteen years younger than she is and I think she's afraid that you might not stick around. Jo's age, things could get tough and she shouldn't have to handle it on her own."

"Carrie I know you're trying to help and as uncomfortable as this conversation is, you must know I'm not the type of guy to just walk away from a problem, hell if I were I'd have left this place a long time ago."

"Jo's a little different from Major Crimes."

"Both mean a great deal to me."

"She's still down in autopsy if you want to talk to her."

"You think she'll listen."

"Only one way to find out."

"I thought she'd have finished the autopsy on the homeless guy hours ago?"

"Yeah well…her stomach's a little sensitive right now; it's taking a little longer these days." Carrie smiled. "Go talk to Eliot."

Carrie got up from his desk and went to leave his office. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your help."

"What are friends for?"

"Friends?"

"Yes friends, deny it all you want…you know we are." She smirked before leaving.

…

Eliot tried getting back to his paperwork but his mind kept drifting to Jo and Carrie's words of encouragement. Eventually he gave up on the reports, pulled on his jacket and made his way down to autopsy. He could see the light was still on when he got there and the soft music playing in the background. He came to stand on the doorway watching Jo working on the dead body; he could see her pale complexion and the steady breaths she was taking every few moments.

"Jo, why don't you leave that until tomorrow?"

She looked up to see Eliot standing watching her closely, nothing but concern on his face.

"It's my job Eliot; I can't allow my personal problems to get in the way of that."

Jo continued to stitch up the chest of the dead man as Eliot walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm stopping her.

"Leave it until tomorrow…please Jo."

She stood frozen on the spot; she eventually sat the large needle to the side and zipped him back up. She was about to wheel him away when Eliot took over the task for her, she stood with her arms folded watching him as he sanitized his hands at the sink before turning his attentions back to her.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked.

"Always the hygiene freak."

"Well in this care definitely…it's a dead body."

They lapsed back in to silence for a few moments as Eliot stood taking in every inch of the woman he'd fallen in love with. He moved a little closer to her, watching as she flinched a little at his touch.

"Let me take you home, you look exhausted."

"Eliot I…"

"Please."

"You know what, I'm too tired to argue with you right now so fine, take me home."

…

The drive to Jo's had to be the most uncomfortable silence Eliot had ever experienced, no matter what he was thinking, he couldn't find the right thing to say to her in that moment. He kept watching her every now and again, feeling a small pang of guilt every time her hand found it's way to her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm fine, could you maybe speed it up a little?"

"What is it?"

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous."

"We're nearly there."

Minutes later he pulled up outside her townhouse, Jo quickly got out of his car, slamming it behind her as she rushed up the steps and inside, leaving the front door wide open. Eliot got out and locked the car before following Jo inside the house, closing the door behind him. He made his way through the long hallway and heard the sounds of Jo being sick in the near by bathroom. He opened the door to find her hunched over the toilet bowl, he grabbed a glass from the side of the sink and filled it with some water before coming to kneel beside her. He ran soothing circles on her back as she pulled back and leaned against the cold tiles, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Here, drink this."

She wiped her mouth with some tissue before taking the glass from his and taking a few sips of water and placing the glass down on the floor. Eliot moved to sit beside her as she pulled her knees up closer to her chest.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"A little."

"Jo, we have to talk about this."

"Eliot I…"

"Just listen to me for a minute okay, look I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation but it doesn't mean we can't make it work."

"You're still going through a divorce; you're my boss and let's not forget our age difference."

"Which wasn't an issue until now, I have the best attorney around and he can guarantee that my divorce can be wrapped up within the next few months and as for your age, it will never matter to me. There are also no rules about inter office relationships, look at Al and Carrie, they're blissfully happy and up until now…so were we."

"It's just so complicated."

"No, you're trying to make it complicated. Jo, I love you so much…you're carrying our child in there."

"We're not ready for this Eliot."

"Nobody's ever ready to become a parent but when it happens, they get on with it…the cope, we will cope…Jo please, all I'm asking is that you think long and hard about this before you make your final decision, please don't terminate this pregnancy."

"I need time Eliot, time on my own please."

"Okay, I'll go for now but I'm just a phone call away when you're ready."

He got up and helped Jo to her feet as she walked him to the front door.

"Try and get some rest okay." He said with concern in his voice.

"I promise."

She tried her best to smile at him but all she could feel were tears threatening to fall; Eliot could sense her uneasiness as he brought his arms around her unexpectedly.

"No matter what you decide, I love you." He said, kissing her before he left.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…...

Jo leaned against the door as she heard Eliot's car driving off, her hand drifting down to her stomach yet again. From the moment she'd found out she was having Eliot's baby she had been dead set against having the child. She was way past the age most women were when they had their first child and she automatically assumed Eliot would feel the same way. The joy on his face when she told him she was pregnant had astounded her; she hadn't expected him to be as happy as he was…pulling her in to his arms telling her how much he loved her, how he was going to take such good care of her. The guilt she felt when she had pulled back and told him she didn't want the baby, she'd never felt so angry and disgusted with herself…the hurt in Eliot's eyes. He'd begged with her, pleaded with her to reconsider but she had been adamant. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp before lying down on the bed, hoping it would ease her nausea. She'd only been with Eliot officially for 8 months but had began spending time together a year and a half before when he was having troubles with Shelby, she felt a tear escape when she thought about how happy they'd been until she'd found out about the baby and now everything was changing. She lifted her shirt and placed her hand on her abdomen, a small but definite bump beginning to show, there were times she thought she could feel the baby move but at twelve weeks she knew it was still too soon. She lay awake for most of the night going over and over in her mind what the right decision would be, she could only hope she'd make the right one.

…

Eliot was already in the office when Carrie, Al, Jay and Cherie arrived. Carrie looked over and noticed right away that he clearly hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I've never seen the guy look so depressed." Cherie said, coming over to Carrie.

"I know, it's a little unnerving when he's like this. I never thought I'd say it but I miss the old Eliot."

"Yeah…me too, should I make him some coffee do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt." Carrie smiled.

As Cherie walked off to make the coffee, Al came over and handed Carrie a coffee from Starbucks he's bought for her.

"Carrie, you gotta stop worrying about him."

"I can't Al, just look at him…he looks so broken up."

"I know but there's nothing we can do. It's up to Eliot and Jo to sort it out."

"I can't begin to imagine what she's going through, she won't talk to anyone about it. I know she's scared, you can see it in her eyes."

"It certainly isn't helping her focus on her work; I caught her throwing up in autopsy yesterday."

"Yeah I know, I know she's concerned about her age and I know there's a possible danger if she decides to go ahead with the pregnancy but Al, she's make such a great mother you know?"

"I do…but you can't force her in to something she isn't comfortable with. Asking her to go through 9 months of sickness, tiredness, weight gain and at her age."

"But it's not as though she's on her own, she has Eliot…she has us. I mean we'll all be here there to help her." Carrie smiled.

"Aunt Carrie huh."

"Nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Hey anyone fancy a doughnut?" Jay asked, handing the box over.

"Not for me thanks…too much fat." Cherie said.

"Me either." Carrie added.

"Well I'll have one Jay."

"It's alright for men…they never have to watch their weight." Carrie smiled to Cherie.

They all looked up when Eliot came out of his office, his tablet in his hand.

"Alright guys we have a murder in lower Manhattan, body of a 22 year old music student was found in the grounds of Marymount Music College, stabbed to death. I want you over there now."

"Is Jo meeting us there?" Carrie asked.

"Actually no, I've assigned someone else to this case. We have a Medical Examiner down here on another case, I asked her if she could stay an extra few days to help us out."

"Does Jo know about this?"

"No Detective Wells she doesn't, this my decision. She'll meet you down there."

"What's her name?" Al asked.

"Dr Megan Hunt and don't cross her…she's not to be messed with." He warned.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Jay whispered.

"She can't be that bad…can she?" Cherie said.

"Well there's only one way to find out, Carrie you coming?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

She waited for them to leave before turning back to Eliot, his face giving little away.

"Eliot what are you doing."

"My job."

"Come on, you know what I mean. When Jo finds out she'll kill you."

"It's because of Jo I'm doing this."

"Eliot I…"

"Look, she's having a rough time as it is with autopsies and I don't want to add another to her already growing list. I'm not doing it to be spiteful; I'm trying to help her."

"Sorry Eliot, I didn't realize."

"Go, catch a killer."

…

Eliot was on the phone with the Commissioner when Jo appeared in his doorway, he looked up and smiled softly at her and saw a look he couldn't quite read.

"Commissioner Blake would you mind if I called you back, we just got an important lead in one of our cases…certainly Sir, goodbye."

"Trouble?"

"He wants me to attend some charity gala in a few weeks."

"Sounds fun."

"Not so much…come on in, close the door."

She did as he asked and took a seat on the couch beside his desk; he pushed his desk chair back and came over to join her.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?" He stated.

"Not really."

"Sick again?"

"A few times, I'm getting used to it now. Where is everyone?"

"Murder case came up, their all down at the crime scene."

"Well I should be there."

"It's okay, someone's covering for you."

"Someone…who?"

"A Medical Examiner down here on business, I asked her to stay an extra few days to help out."

"I'm still capable of doing my job Eliot."

"I didn't say you weren't but you have a lot on your plate right now and I just want to make things easier on you. I'm not saying you're not capable of doing your job, I know you are…I would never…"

"No, I'm sorry Eliot. I'm reading too much in to things…just ignore me."

"Never." He smiled.

They lapsed in to silence, Jo playing with the ring on her finger as a way to distract herself from the current situation.

"Jo…I really wish I knew what to say to you right now. All I want is to help you, make all of this easier some how but I don't know what to do."

"You know…I've been up all night, going over and over our situation. Every time I've thought about this pregnancy I never really thought of it as a baby but it is, isn't it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I was lying in bed last night going over everything, lately I keep finding myself feeling it, talking to it."

"Jo…"

"Last night it hit me, I'm starting to show now…she's growing all the time."

"She…I don't want to sound harsh when I say this Jo but for someone who wants to terminate her pregnancy, I'm a little surprised you've thought about the sex of the child."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye before turning to face Eliot, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm still terrified about all of this but…I've no doubt in my mind that you love me and that you'll be here for me."

"I will…of course I will. Jo I love you, more than you know."

"I know…which is why I've decided…to have the baby."

Eliot sat staring at her, not entirely sure if he's heard her correctly until he saw the smile that appeared on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"I need you Eliot…this is the first time in my life when I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"You have nothing to worry about okay; we are all here for you. Carrie…Al...Jay…Cherie and I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned in and kissed her before he leaned back against the couch, bringing Jo with him as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So this is really happening, we're having a baby." He smiled.

"We are…who knew I still had it in me huh."

"We're going to be just fine…I promise."

She leaned in closer and placed her hand on top of his which had found it's way to her stomach, both finally realizing their child was safe.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Carrie and Al arrived at Marymount College, shortly followed by Cherie and Jay in the other car. They made the way to the back of the grounds to find police tape around the fountain and the body of the young woman lying just beside it, blood pooling around her. There was a brunette, mid forties already present along with some uniformed officers.

"So, that must be Dr Hunt." Carrie whispered to Al.

"She doesn't look that terrifying."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Megan looked up to see the Major Crimes Team surveying her, she caught Carrie's eye immediately.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want some information?" Megan said, a small smile playing on her lips.

They all walked over to Megan as she stood up to greet them.

"I'm Doctor Megan Hunt and you are?"

"I'm Carrie…Wells and this is Al Burns."

"Al Burns, I've heard a lot about."

"Oh, all good I hope?"

"Mostly, I used to work with Peter Dunlop."

"Oh, you're that Dr Hunt…I didn't connect the name. I was sorry to hear about Peter, bad way to end up."

"Yes…yes it was."

Carrie to feel the tension that had suddenly surrounded them and attempted to change the subject.

"Okay, well this is Detective Jay Lee and Detective Cherie Murray."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too, you been down here long?" Jay asked.

"About a week, I was just about to head home when Eliot Delson called me and asked me to attend this case."

"Cherie, Jay why don't you go and start getting statements. Carrie and I will stay here and get the info we need from Dr Hunt."

"No problem."

Cherie and Jay left while Carrie turned her attentions back to Megan, still unsure of the woman.

"So what have we got?" Al said.

"22 year old victim, she was stabbed approximately four times; the stab wound to her heart was the fatal blow."

"How long has she been here?" Carrie asked.

"I'd say she was killed around 1am this morning, rigor mortis has already begun to sink in and with the hot weather she's already beginning to decompose."

"Poor girl."

"We found some blood under the finger nails, as soon as I can get her back to the lab I'll get the blood sent off for analyse."

"Great, we'll meet you back there then." Al said, as he went to the car.

"Erm Detective Wells."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm not one to usually listen to rumours but I heard about Dr Webster and I was wondering if it was true?"

"Depends on the rumours?"

"That she's pregnant of course."

"I'll tell you what Dr Hunt, how about you ask her yourself. We don't listen to gossip when it concerns our Team…our friends."

Carrie gave a polite nod before walking off to join Al; Megan stood watching her leave, rolling her eyes at the red head.

…

Jo was in the break room making some tea when Eliot walked in carrying a small package in his hands; he came up beside her and placed the brown bag beside her cup.

"What's in the bag Eliot?"

"Your lunch."

"My…oh I couldn't eat anything right now Eliot."

"I know you're feeling sick but you need to eat something, you need to keep your strength up."

Jo turned to Eliot to see the concerned look on his face, offering a small smile she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, I'll try and eat a little later okay."

"Joanne…."

"Alright alright, I'll have a little now."

He watched as she took her tea and the bag over to the table and sat down.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me or do you want to share it."

He smiled as he came over and sat beside her, taking the salad sandwich out of the bag and passing half to Jo.

"It's just plain salad; I didn't want to get anything too rich for your stomach."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier. I didn't mean any harm by bringing Dr Hunt in on this current case, I was just trying…."

"It's okay; I know you were only thinking of me and the baby. God it still feels strange saying that."

"Have you spoken to Carrie?"

"No…why?"

"Well you might not have noticed but she's really worried about you, she actually got angry with me when I told her that I'd brought Dr Hunt in on the case…she was looking out for you."

"She's a good friend."

"You need to talk to her, she still thinks you don't want this baby…I think it's time to ease her state of mind…well all of them really. It's not as though they don't already know about us and they know you're pregnant."

"You know what, you're absolutely right. I don't see why they shouldn't know."

"Are you okay with it, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine; can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Does Shelby know about the baby?"

"No…I will tell her, just not right now."

"Are you afraid she won't take it well?"

"Shelby always wanted children but we tried and tried and nothing ever came of it. She always thought it was my fault, demanded she was fine but here you are, having our baby. It defiantly wasn't me."

They stopped talking when Carrie walked in to the break room, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, hey guys…Jo I didn't think you'd be in today."

"I'm fine Carrie."

"How did it go at the crime scene?" Eliot asked.

"Okay I guess, I'm not sure about Dr Hunt but…."

"You haven't upset already have you?"

"Eliot, as if I'd do a thing like that. No she's just…I don't know, she's not Jo."

"Aww, it's nice to be missed."

"Are you feeling much better?"

"Yeah…"

"You know what; I'm going to leave you girls to chat. I'll go and get an update from Al."

Carrie waited for Eliot to leave before turning her attentions back to Jo, she pulled a seat out and brought it over and sat in front of Jo, her face full of seriousness.

"Jo…how are you doing, really?"

"I'm fine Carrie, Eliot and I have done a lot of talking."

"Okay look, I just want you to know that we're all here for you okay. I know you're scared and if terminating you pregnancy is really what you want to do then you have our full….."

"Carrie stop…I'm…I'm not having a termination."

"You're not?"

"I think it was just the shock of finding out I was going to have a baby, my age, health concerns, how Eliot really felt about us…I got scared and made some wrong decisions. Eliot made it clear to me last night that what ever decision I made that he'd support me fully, that if I did decide not to have the baby that it wouldn't change the way he felt about me, he said he still loved me regardless."

"Oh Jo…"

"I think deep down it was the fear he'd leave me, I needed to hear it directly from him. I know now how much he loves me and how much he wants this baby, how much I want this baby."

"Oh Jo that's great, really I'm so happy for you both."

"You don't think I'm crazy to be doing this at my age?"

"Crazy or not, it happened and you want to know something…you're going to be a great Mom."

Carrie smiled before she wrapped her arms around Jo and hugged her friend.

"And hey, like I said before…we're all here to help you, whatever you need."

"I'll hold you to that."

"First thing we have to do, shopping."

"Now that I agree with, I will be needing some new clothes soon I think."

"You're telling me, look at you. You're already showing a little."

"Do you think anyone's noticed?"

"Probably not but you know what, it doesn't matter…they'll find out anyway, better to get it out now."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let me introduce you to Dr Hunt…you're gonna love her."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say a massive thank you to Tania who appears to be the only one reading this….thank you honey and of course I shall continue xx**

…**...**

**Chapter 4**

…

Al and the team were all on their computers regarding their latest case when Eliot walked in to Major Crimes carrying a small gift bag, Carrie's head shot up when she spotted the bag and got up to follow him in to his office.

"Hey, where are you off too?" Al asked.

"Relax; I'll be back in a second." She smiled as she walked away.

Eliot looked up when Carrie walked in, a massive grin on her face as she watched him try to hide the bag at his side.

"Something you need Detective?"

"Dr Hunt got the finger prints back on our victim, her name was Saskia Clements, and she was in her second year of Marymount studying theatre techniques."

"Family?"

"Her Mom and Dad have been informed…they're on their way in now."

"Good work."

He could sense Carrie wasn't leaving any time soon as he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Something else you needed Detective Wells?"

"So…what's in the bag Eliot."

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Oh come on Eliot, is it for Jo?"

Eliot eyed her for a few moments before he gave in and put the bag in the middle of the desk, Carrie opened the bag and brought out a duck egg coloured wooden keep sake box with a silver teddy bear handle at the top.

"Oh Eliot…it's beautiful…what is it?"

"It's a keep sake box, a place to keep all your treasured memories of your child, first tooth, first lock of hair, photos…that sort of thing."

"This is such a wonderful idea; seriously…Jo will love it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you're really excited about this baby aren't you?" She asked, as she put the box back in to the bag.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No of course not. I'm so happy for you both, I'm glad Jo changed her mind."

"So am I…I know she's still scared but it's her first child and will likely be her only child."

"Likely." Carrie eyed him closely.

"Okay I know…I just want her to know that she'll be okay, that I'm here for her."

"She knows Eliot…trust me."

He gave Carrie a warm smile as she retreated from his office; he gently put the gift bag out of side as he went back to his paperwork.

…...

Dr Megan Hunt was bent over the body of Saskia Clements as she worked on the autopsy, Jo was standing in the doorway observing the younger woman and she stitched up the chest of the victim with such delicacy.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me Dr Webster or would you like to assist?" Megan smiled, looking over at the older woman.

Jo walked in and put on her lab coat, rolling her eyes when she found the buttons wouldn't meet.

"The joys of pregnancy huh." Megan giggled. "There's a spare coat in my bag, just by your desk."

Jo went and grabbed the coat and put it on, it was a little longer because of Megan's height but at least the buttons met.

"Thank you Dr Hunt."

"Megan please."

"Megan…so what would you like me to do?"

"If you could take some swabs from her fingernails that would be great, I was just about done."

"Sure."

They worked in silence and Megan finished her task and gently pulled the cover up over Saskia's body, Jo got the swabs from the fingernails and placed them inside the test tubes. When they were finished Jo helped Megan wheel the body in to its temporary home.

"Thank you for your help." Megan smiled.

"Well thank you for taking the case."

"Yeah about that, look it wasn't my decision to take over one of your cases, Eliot Delson just thought that you…."

"It's alright, I know why he did it. I guess I haven't really been coping all that well with…well."

"Right, I suppose it must have come as a bit of a shock to you. It certainly would if it were me and I'm much youn…sorry."

"No…it's fine, you are. Megan I'm very well aware that at my age having a baby shouldn't be possible but…"

"I really didn't mean anything by it…forgive me."

"Forgiven."

"So…if I may ask, are you happy?"

"I am, I know this won't be easy but knowing I have Eliot with me…it makes it a little easier to handle."

"Trust me, it doesn't matter how old your children are…they'll always be a handful."

"You have children?"

"A daughter, Lacey. Her father and I are divorced, she's only recently moved back in with me, it's been a little challenging but it's good to have her back."

"You're very lucky."

"Oh I know."

Eliot appeared behind them as the two women chatted; Megan looked up when she sensed someone else in the room.

"Mr Delson, what can I do for you?"

"Dr Hunt, sorry to interrupt…if I may, I'd like to borrow Dr Webster."

"She's all yours, autopsy is all done…we should get results back sometime tomorrow."

"Great."

"Well I'm going to head back to my hotel, I'll leave you too it."

"Goodnight Dr Hunt, thank you for allowing me to assist."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

They waited for Megan to leave before Eliot came over to Jo and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, you couldn't keep away from one case."

"She asked if I wanted to assist, I wasn't going to say no."

"So you're feeling better then?"

"A little."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had some soup at lunch, Cherie brought it for me."

"Good."

"Are you going to check me at every meal time?"

"I worry."

"I know you do Eliot but I'm okay, please don't coddle me. I promised you I'd look after us and I meant it."

"Sorry….so I spoke to Shelby earlier today."

"Oh…and."

"I'm having lunch with her at the end of the week…I'll tell her then."

"Do you want me there with you?"

"I think it might be better if I go alone, she doesn't even know we're together and god only knows how she's handle the news about the baby."

"I understand, shall we go home."

"Before we do, I have a little something for you."

"Oh, presents."

Eliot went in to the corridor as Jo watched him bend down and pick up something, coming back inside she smiled when she saw the gift bag in his hand. He placed it on the table beside them as she eyed him carefully.

"What is it?"

"Why do people always ask that, why don't you open it and fine out."

Jo turned her attentions to the bag and brought out the keep sake box, the moment she saw it…the small silver bear sitting on top, the delicate carvings on the sides, she felt the tears begin.

"Hey, this wasn't meant to upset you Jo."

"It hasn't…Eliot this is a beautiful gift…you didn't have too."

"I love you Jo…you and this one." He smiled as he pressed the palm of his hand gently against her abdomen.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Massive thank you to Tania and Hartkins who were kind enough to take the time to read this one, you guys are amazing xx**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Eliot was pacing back and forth in his office on the Friday morning, his phone buzzing as Carrie entered.

"Erm Eliot…"

"What?"

"Your phone's ringing."

"Yes I know…it's Shelby."

"Okay and you're not answering it because?"

He stood looking at her like she was stupid before picking up the phone.

"Shelby, hello…yeah sorry I was…in a meeting."

Carrie mouthed the word 'meeting' before he turned his back to her.

"Yes lunchtime's still perfect for me, the usual place…that's fine with me; okay I'll see you then…bye."

He turned back and threw his phone down on the desk to see Carrie still standing there.

"Did you need something Detective Wells?"

"Why are you avoiding Shelby?"

"I'm not avoiding her I'm just…"

"Yeah."

"We're having lunch later so that I can tell her about the baby."

"Ah, okay I get it. You know you don't have anything to be ashamed off right. You're divorced now, you're a free man…you certainly don't owe her an explanation."

"Yes I know but…I'd hate for her to find out from any of our acquaintances."

"Of course…does Jo know you're meeting Shelby?"

"Yes, she offered to come but I think it might be better if I go alone. I don't want Jo being on the receiving end of Shelby's anger."

"No, well…if you need anything, we're right outside."

"How's if going with the case?"

"I'm just on my way down to autopsy, the fingernail evidence was delayed. Dr Hunt just received them."

"Right…off you go then."

"Sure, good luck Eliot."

Carrie offered him a genuine smile before leaving his office.

…

Megan was looking through the report she had in her hand when she heard footsteps behind her and saw Carrie and Al entering the lab.

"Ah, right on time."

"Hey Megan…how are you this morning?" Al asked.

"Wonderful and I have some good news for you too."

"Oh, the DNA results?" Carrie asked.

"Correct, the DNA under Saskia's fingernails belongs to a Patterson Riley and according to this he teaches English literature at Marymount."

"A teacher…so what are we thinking, relationship gone wrong?" Al suggested, as he looked to Carrie.

"Possibly, that or maybe she had something on him…blackmail."

"Blackmail's a possibility."

"We better get going then."

"Oh hang on…look I know it's not really my place but…would you mind if I tagged along."

"Really, erm I don't know…I mean Jo never…."

"Sure, we'd love to have an extra pair of hands…right Carrie."

Carrie looked at Al, a look that told him she was less than pleased with it.

"Sure…the more the merrier."

"Great, let me just grab my purse."

"I just need to go to the break room, I'll meet you both outside." Carrie said as she walked out.

"Don't be long." Al yelled after her.

Megan grabbed her purse and walked over to Al. "She doesn't mind me coming along with you on the case does she."

"What Carrie, no. You heard her, the more the merrier."

"I get the feeling Detective Wells doesn't like me very much."

"Carrie likes everyone, She's just been worried about Jo…they're good friends. Don't worry about it, really."

Megan followed Al as they made their way down to the car to wait for Carrie.

…

Jo was in the break room having a cup of green tea when Carrie stormed in and over to the kettle.

"Morning Carrie."

"Oh hey Jo."

"You okay?"

"Mmmm, fine…you?"

"Good, Carrie?"

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Carrie you forget I know you, something's getting at you…spill."

Carrie came and sat down opposite Jo, taking a sip of her coffee before she began.

"Dr Hunt."

"Megan, what about her."

"Megan….now you're on a first name basis with her."

"Well, she's been friendly enough. What's she done to annoy you?"

"She and Al seem to be getting on pretty good."

"Ah."

"Ah, what do you mean ah?"

"Oh come on, we're not blind. They way you two are around each other. There's a bet going on in the office to see how long it will take you to sleep with each other."

"Al and I have already slept together."

"Please, that was years ago. Why can't you two just admit you still have feelings for each other and get it over with already?"

"Get it over with?"

"You know what I mean."

"Okay…quickly changing the subject. I hear Eliot's meeting Shelby for lunch today."

"He told you?"

"I was in his office when she called."

"I see…well he thought she should know about the baby sooner rather than later. I did offer to go with him but…"

"I know, he told me. He doesn't want you there in case she gets angry about it all."

"I know he's only trying to protect me…us but…he shouldn't have to do it on his own."

"He's Eliot…he'll be fine."

Carrie's phone started ringing, taking it out of her pocket and seeing Al's name on the screen.

"Yeah Al…yeah okay I'm just on my way. Okay…right bye. Sorry Jo I gotta go, he's getting impatient."

"Go, I'll see you later."

"Okay and hey, don't worry too much about Eliot…he'll be fine."

…

Eliot was just putting on his jacket when Jo appeared in the doorway, arms folded as she smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hi, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd come up and wish you good luck."

She walked over to him as he gently wrapped his arms around her, placing a small kiss to her lips.

"You don't need to be worried about me."

"I should be there with you, it's not too late…just let me grab my coat and we…."

"Joanne no, look Shelby will be angry when I tell her. There's no use pretending she won't be. Kids were all she ever wanted and finding out that you and I…she won't take it well. I don't want you being in the firing line."

"I don't mind."

"But I do…I don't want you going through that, ever."

"I feel like I should be doing something."

"You are, staying safe."

"I'm bored, the only case we're on right now is the Saskia Clements murder and Megan's already away with Al and Carrie."

"Good, then relax."

"Relax."

"Take and early day, go home…put your feet up. Take care of this one." He smiled, placing his hand on her abdomen."

"Eliot I…"

"I don't plan on coming back here after lunch so when I've finished with Shelby, I'll come by your place. We'll relax, watch a movie and order some takeout, what do you say."

"It sounds lovely."

"Good, now look I have to go…I better not be late."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few hours and hey?"

"Mmmm."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He gave her one last kiss before he made his way to the elevator, leaving Jo in his office...the baby moving under her hand.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one. For those still reading, enjoy.**

…**...**

**Chapter 6**

…

Eliot sat at the table Shelby and he always occupied when they had lunches at their favourite Café up town. He sat staring out the window as strangers passed him by. He twisted his cuff link around and around on his shirt sleeve out of nervousness, so many thoughts running through his mind as he began to wonder how Shelby would take his news. His phone buzzed on the table, smiling as he read another good luck message from Jo.

"Eliot?"

"Shelby." He smiled as he looked up to see his ex standing before him.

He got up and gave her a friendly embrace before they took a seat opposite one another.

"So…we haven't done this in a while." Shelby smiled.

"No…well I thought it was time to get a few things sorted out. You look great."

"Well thank you Eliot, I always like to maintain my appearance. So, you said we needed to sort out a few things, I can't imagine what we need to sort. You gave me the house, we've divided our assets, I can't think what else we…."

"Forgive me; I wasn't clear with what I meant. Look Shelby, for the past 8 months I've been seeing someone and I thought you should know."

"Are we talking about Joanne Webster here?"

The shock on Eliot's face didn't go unnoticed by Shelby; she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"Eliot…it's okay, really. We're divorcing; you're entitled to spend your life with whomever you please."

"You're really alright with it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little shocked, I mean I can't count the times you use too complain about her…she almost seemed like an annoyance to you."

"She was…back then, I guess with everything that had happened all those years ago and having her back in my charge, she always found ways to annoy me."

"So what changed?"

"I've always been so good a hiding my feelings, allowing the people I work with to know about my personal life…that was always off the table."

"You're a private man, there's no changing that." She smiled.

"Where she was concerned, I never needed to say anything…somehow, she knew. The weeks after you and I separated, I would catch her watching me closely, always asking Carrie and Al about me, what was going on with me?"

"Which of course they would never know?"

"Absolutely but it never stopped her trying to break me down. She cornered me in my office one night when I was leaving; demanding to know what the hell was going on with me. I tried to steer her off but she wasn't having it, she told me that no matter what issues we had in the past, she still cared about me as a friend and was there to help if I needed her."

"So you told her everything."

"I found myself opening up to her in a way I've never opened up to anyone ever before."

"Even with me I'll bet."

"I'm so sorry things ended badly with us Shelby, I really am."

"Me too, but maybe a change is what we both needed, change is a good thing right."

"Right."

Shelby was half way through her salad when she looked up to see Eliot moving his fish around on his plate.

"Eliot, is there anything else bothering you. You've been a little quiet?"

"Why would there be anything wrong."

"You're playing with your fish, you love fish. Eliot talk to me, I'm not the devil you know."

"There's something you need to know about Jo."

"You sound serious."

"We…Jo and I…we…"

"Eliot."

"Jo's pregnant; we're having a baby together."

Eliot was almost afraid to look up from his plate as he felt Shelby's eyes bore in to him.

"How far?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry."

"How far along is she…Joanne?"

"Twelve weeks."

"I see."

"Shelby I…"

"All those years we tried and tried for a child and nothing, 8 months with her and boom, she's pregnant."

"Shelby…"

"It's not fair you know, we tried for years for a child, I'm still youthful and yet I can't get pregnant…but it's okay for a woman her age."

"That's a little unfair Shelby…she…"

"Is it, she shouldn't even be capable of it for god sake."

Eliot looked up to see a couple at the other table staring over at them.

"Would you keep your voice down please, people are staring."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you. Well excuse me for being a little upset that my soon to be ex husband is having a child with a woman old enough to be a grandmother."

Shelby quickly stood up and threw some money down on the table for her lunch.

"I'll pay for lunch." Eliot said.

"Don't bother, be sure to pass on my congratulations won't you."

Eliot watched as Shelby stormed out of the café before placing his own money down and walking out.

…

Carrie and Al arrived at the Marymount with Megan, the brunette stood by the car taking in the surroundings.

"Hey you okay." Al asked her.

"Mmmm, I'm just glad Lacey doesn't attend this school."

"Not good enough huh." Carrie asked.

"Let's get inside shall we." Al instructed.

Carrie was about to follow when Megan took hold of her arm stopping the red head in her tracks.

"What the…"

"Carrie can I have a quick word."

"Surely we can talk later; we have a killer to catch."

"No, now."

Carrie let out a sigh before turning her attentions to Megan.

"Okay what."

"Look, I'm not blind, I know you haven't exactly warmed to me and I think I know why."

"I don't think you…"

"I am not interested in your partner Carrie."

"That's not what…."

"Yes it is, I know a jealous woman when I see one. Look, I am not interested in Al, he's a lovely man but I do not see him as anything other than a wonderful detective."

"You seemed very chatty when you first met, I guess I just…"

"Al knew my partner Peter Dunlop, he died not long ago. We were just…reminiscing."

"Okay now I feel stupid, Megan I'm so sorry…about your partner, about Al…about my whole attitude towards you since you arrived, it was unprofessional of me."

Megan gave Carrie a small smile before giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Carrie don't worry about it, it's fine and I do understand and if I may speak as a friend right now."

Carrie nodded her head as Megan moved a little closer to her.

"Don't waste you life wondering what if with Al, I did that with Peter and I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt about him and now I never will. You have your chance, the man how you really feel before it's too late." She smiled as she walked away.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say thank you to the guest who sent me a message last week to ask about this story, I'm sorry it's been a while…it's been very busy. I'll try to update more often and I'm glad you're all enjoying and re-reading my story.**

…

**Chapter 7**

…

Al, Carrie and Megan were sitting outside the office of Patterson Riley, his assistant glancing at the trio every now and again.

"Patterson shouldn't be too much longer." She smiled.

"It's fine, we're not going anywhere." Al stated.

It was another ten minutes before the door opened and their suspect walked out with a student. Megan watched the way his hand lingered on the small of the girls back as she thanked him for his help.

"Detectives, sorry to keep you waiting…won't you come in."

He stepped aside as Megan, Al and Carrie went in to the office and waited by his desk as he closed the door behind him and took a seat behind his desk.

"Well Detectives…what can I do for you?"

"Mr Riley, I'm Detective Burns, this is my partner Detective Wells and this is Dr Megan Hunt."

"A Doctor, impressive and may I say very beautiful."

Megan rolled her eyes at him as Carrie took charge.

"Mr Riley, what can you tell us about Saskia Clements?"

"Who?"

"The student who was found dead in the ground of the college a few days ago."

"Oh right of course, well to be honest I don't think there's much I can tell you."

"Really, you didn't know her?" Al asked.

"No."

"That's not what we heard, rumour has it you were seeing her." Carrie said.

"Seeing her?"

"Sleeping her with." Megan added.

"Look, I don't know who's been misinforming you but I barely knew her."

"Perhaps you'd like to tell is how your DNA came to be under her fingernails then?" Megan asked.

"My fingernails….oh erm, I…oh I remember now, she fell and she's cut herself, I cleaned her wound, that'll be it."

"When was this…when she fell?" Carrie asked.

"Oh must have been last Friday."

"Where was she hurt?"

"Her elbow." He smiled.

"There was not cuts to her elbows Detectives, I did a thorough autopsy."

"It must have healed." Patterson added.

"In three days, I very much doubt it."

"Mr Riley, could you tell us where you were between the hours of 9pm and 2am on Tuesday evening please." Al asked.

"I was at home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"My wife."

"We'll need to speak to her."

"Of course, she'll be home after 2pm."

"Fine, we'll be in contact Mr Riley."

"Absolutely, I'm always here."

They left the office and walked quietly back to the car, getting in before Megan finally spoke.

"He did it."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is prove it." Al said before starting the engine.

…

Joanne was sitting on the sofa watching the news when she heard the front door, tuning down the volume she called out.

"Eliot."

"Yes it's me, I bought Chinese."

"Oooh good."

Joanne was on her feet and following Eliot in to the kitchen as he began to unpack the bag, setting out the individual Chinese boxes before getting two plates from the cupboard. Joanne stood watching him closely, her hands firmly on the counter top.

"So….how did it go with Shelby."

"I got chow mien and chicken curry, which do you prefer."

"Chow mien please….Eliot….Shelby?"

"She didn't take it well, lunch was actually going pretty until I brought up the baby. She took the news that you and I were together quite well but the baby…"

"You knew it would be tough, I should have gone with you, explained things to her."

"It wouldn't have mattered what anyone said to her, she wouldn't have listened. Oh I don't blame her for being angry; she waited so long for a baby."

Joanne came up and wrapped an arm around Eliot's back as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Eliot."

"Don't be, it's over now and we can concentrate on us and the baby."

"Eliot."

"Mmmmm."

"I love you, I'm proud of you."

"I love you too, come on…eat up."

…

Eliot stretched out as the credits rolled at the end of the movie, looking down to see Joanne sleeping, curled in to him. He switched off the television before trying to free his arm from around Joanne.

"Mmmmm, Eliot…."

"Movies over, lets get you to bed."

"I haven't been good company tonight have I?"

"You tire easily, its fine and anyway, I don't care if you're awake or asleep just so long as you're here with me."

"I'm so glad we sorted through all our problems."

"Me too, so I've been thinking after Shelby stormed out…why don't I move in."

"Move in…here?"

"Well yes unless you want us to buy a place together, I just didn't think you'd want all the hassle of moving…unless, well unless you don't want us to move…."

"No no, oh Eliot of course I do…it was just….unexpected."

"So yes?"

"Of course yes, come here."

Joanne sat up and covered Eliot's lips in a passionate kiss before Eliot moved to stand, picking Joanne up in his arms.

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

"Oh…"

"To sleep, we'll do the other thing when we both have more energy for it."

Joanne held on to him tightly, giggling as he carried her up the stairs to bed.

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

Carrie and Al were at their desk, both nursing hangovers from the previous nights drinking when Megan came striding in, a smile on her face and coffee in her hands.

"Morning all, sleep well." She smiled.

"Oh Megan hey, you're very breezy for this time of day." Carrie groaned.

"It's 9am, what's up with you two."

"We…were out a little late last night." Al added.

"Ahhh, so you're both hung-over huh…well it's your own fault, just as well I came prepared. Here, get those down you and then we have Riley's wife to question."

"Well listen to you giving the orders…exactly who's in charge of this investigation?" Al enquired.

"Well considering I'm the most alert of the three of us, I'd say me…come on, I'll drive."

Megan grabbed the keys from Al's desk and turned to leave, Carrie and Al watching her closely.

"Where does she get her energy from, seriously…I'm so tired." Carrie moaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Let's make a deal, we are never drinking again when we have work the next morning."

"So...never then?" Carrie joked.

"Come on, we better not keep the doc waiting."

…

Eliot dropped the eggs in to the pan and turned when he felt a presence behind him, seeing Joanne watching him closely.

"Oh you're up; I was going to bring this up to you."

"What are you cooking?" She grimaced.

"Scrambled eggs…why?" a worried look on his face. "You okay?" he asked, his arms going around her waist as he approached her.

"Would you mind if I passed, sorry it's the smell I just can't?"

"Morning sickness?"

She nodded before leaning her head on his chest.

"Can we really do this Eliot?"

"What…have a baby; it's a bit late to be asking that isn't it?"

"The morning sickness alone is killing me."

"Look, why don't we make an appointment with your doctor and see if there isn't something he can give you to help ease it a little…there's no harm in asking is there."

"No, I suppose not."

"We'll get though this, I'm not going anywhere. I love you both like crazy." He smiled, kissing her before placing his hand on her abdomen.

…

Carrie had her head leaning against the window on the passengers' side as Al nursed his hangover in the back seat while Megan drove them to the residence of Katherine Riley.

"So, I haven't seen Dr Webster in a few days…how's she doing?" Megan asked.

"Jo…yeah she's fine. She text me last night, Eliot went to see Shelby and told her about the baby…she didn't take it well."

"Oh, well I guess you can't blame her. It must have come as a big shock."

"I guess, I just want things to go okay for them both you know. I wasn't exactly keen on Eliot when we first began working together and god knows he and Jo didn't get on back in the beginning."

"Oh…what happened?"

"Ethical issues, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Fair enough, I'm glad things are working out…how's her morning sickness going?"

"It's not, she's really suffering."

"Just make sure she stays hydrated." Megan smiled.

"Hey, don't you mind having to stay on for a bit?"

"Not really."

"You weren't in a hurry to get home?"

"Lacey's away on a small trip with my Mom and it would have just been me in the house so, I may as well stay busy."

"Well, it's good to have you here."

"Yeah? You didn't seem to keen on me being here earlier."

"Sorry about that, territory thing."

"Afraid I was going to steal you man back there."

"What, no of course not."

"Carrie it's okay, a lot of women feel threatened by me…I'm use to it, don't worry about it…we're here."

"Al wake up…time to get to work." Carrie said, looking in to the back seat.

…...

Joanne and Eliot were in the doctors office waiting for him to return form reception, Jo ran her hand over her abdomen subconsciously as she closed her eyes.

"Jo…"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Hopefully he'll be able to give you something. You don't mind me being here do you?"

"Oh Eliot no, don't be silly. This is your baby too; I want you here with me."

Doctor Gregory came through the door just as Eliot placed a kiss to Jo's cheek.

"Oh forgive me…didn't mean to interrupt a moment." He smiled.

"It's quite alright. Doctor Gregory this is Eliot Delson…my partner."

"Mr Delson it's a pleasure to meet you, Raymond Gregory. So how are things going for the parents to be then?"

"Actually that's why we're here. We were wondering is you were able to give Jo anything for the morning sickness, it seems to be really rough on her at the moment."

"I see how often are you nauseous Joanne?"

"I can go a few hours and I feel fine and then it just suddenly hits me."

"Why don't you pop up on the table, we'll give you a quick ultra sound."

"She's okay though?" Eliot asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm sure she's fine, come on."

Joanne got up on the table and lay down as Eliot stood nervously beside her; she brought her blouse up over her stomach to allow Doctor Gregory to apply the cold gel. He turned on the machine and began to run the scanner over Joanne's abdomen. Eliot smiled when they began to hear the whooshing noise from the machine.

"Is that the baby?" He asked.

"It is, that's your baby's heartbeat."

"Is it okay?" Joanne asked suddenly worried.

"Joanne everything looks good, strong heartbeat. Your bloody pressures a little high which could be contributing to the nausea. I'm going to put you on some anti-sickness medication and see if that works for you, if it doesn't then I'm going to admit you for a few days and give to some IV fluid and some stronger medication and see if that works. We'll start with the anti-sickness medication first though okay."

"You know best."

"Joanne don't worry, you're not the first to suffer severe morning sickness…we'll sort it out."

"Thanks Doc…can you tell us the sex yet?"

"Eliot I already told you it's too early."

"Joanne's right, it's a little early but if I were to guess from the image…"

"Yes." Eliot asked.

"Joanne?"

"I'd like to know too."

"It's not 100% but if I were to guess, I'd say it was a little girl."

Joanne smiled as Eliot leaned down and kissed her.

"A girl, Doc that's wonderful."

"It's just a guess, don't hold me to it."

"It's good enough for us…thank you."

"I'll let you get cleaned up and I'll get your medication for you and a picture of your baby…won't be long."

Eliot grabbed some blue towel and removed the gel from Joanne's stomach and helped her sit up before wrapping his arm around her.

"Did you hear that…a girl."

"I'm so glad everything's okay."

"Hopefully the meds will help."

"Let's hope so…Eliot thank you."

"What for?"

"I can't believe I was ready to give all this up, I'm glad you made me see sense."

"I love you Jo, I'm not going anywhere."

He placed a kiss to her head as she lay her forehead on his chest, relief washing over her.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

….

Carrie knocked hard a few times on the door of the Riley's and waited a few moments. Megan looked towards Al who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Chin up Detective, the sooner we do this the sooner you can get some good food in to you and cure that hangover."

"Megan please, don't mention food to me."

Megan laughed just as the front door opened to reveal a woman of around fifty, around 6ft with dark brown hair cut in to a pixie cut.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Mrs Riley?"

"Correct."

"Hey, I'm Detective Carrie Wells, this is my partner Detective Al Burns and our medical examiner Dr Megan Hunt, can we come in."

She shrugged her shoulders before allowing them inside. Carrie was the first to take a seat before Al and Megan joined them. Mrs Riley stood with her arms crossed, clearly not happy with the invasion.

"So…how can I help you Detectives?"

"Mrs Riley we are investigating the murder of one of the students where your husband works. Saskia Clements, she was stabbed to death last Tuesday between the hours of 9pm and 2am."

"Saskia Clements?"

"That's rights Mrs Riley, you know her." Megan asked.

"She came by the house a few times, my husband gave her some extra English lessons, she's slipped behind on some of her course work, to preoccupied with her theatre projects."

"She's been to your house?" Al added.

"A few times, I made her dinner one night."

"Mrs Riley, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it's been brought to our attention that your husband and Saskia were having or had a relationship." Carrie said, as gently as she could.

Mrs Riley smiled to herself before shaking her head, Megan watching her closely.

"You don't seem surprised." Megan stated.

"She wouldn't be the first my husband's gone after, the son of a bitch gave me his word he'd never to it again, he swore on our sons life…I should have known better than to trust him."

"Mrs Riley…was your husband with you last Tuesday evening between the hours of 9pm and 2am?" Carrie said.

"He gave me as an alibi did he?"

"Mrs Riley please…answer the question."

"No…no he wasn't here. In fact he never came home until 4pm the next day, I don't know where he went or who he was with but it wasn't with me. If that son of a bitch thought I'd give him an alibi then he's out of luck. He wasn't here Detectives and I'm done covering for him, tell him he's on his own."

"Thank you for your time Mrs Riley, thank you." Al smiled, as she walked them to the door.

Once back in the car, Megan glanced at Carrie who looked lost.

"Talk to me, what are you thinking."

"Why do these women do it, stay with these men when they cheat on them time after time."

"He's a wealthy man, sometimes money is all they need."

"Mmmm, well not for this girl."

….

Eliot was heating some soup for himself and Joanne when the doorbell went, Joanne was on her feet and went to answer it to find a blonde woman standing on her door step.

"Hello can I help you."

"Are you Joanne Webster?"

"I am and you are…"

"I'm Shelby, Eliots ex wife."

Joanne's face fell as the women watched her closely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you."

"No I…what can I do for you."

"Is Eliot here, I called by the office but they said he was out."

"Yes of course…come on in."

Eliot took a spoon of the soup to taste it and muttered to himself about more salt when he heard Joanne's footsteps behind him.

"Jo…who was that."

"Eliot, we have company."

Eliot turned around to see Shelby standing beside Joanna, his face falling immediately.

"Shelby."

"Hello Eliot."

"Take a seat Shelby, can I get you something to drink."

"No I'm okay, I'm interrupting your lunch…I won't stay long."

"Shelby what are you doing here."

"Well, believe it or not I've come to apolgise…I was a little rude to you the other day. I was in shock, I wasn't expecting the news you gave me."

"It was a shock to us as well." Joanne smiled.

Shelby turned to Joanne and offered a genuine smile.

"You're not what I expected, the way Eliot use to talk about you, I pictured this frumpy woman for some reason."

"You're not helping Shelby."

"Sorry Eliot, look I just came to obviously apologise for my rudeness the other day but to wish you both well, I really do mean that. Eliot's far happier with you than he ever was with me and believe it or not…I am happy for you both, about the baby."

"Shelby thank you so much, I know that couldn't have been easy for you to say."

"I always knew Eliot would make a good father, it's just a pity I won't be around to see it."

"Shelby?"

"I'm moving, I've been offered a promotion…actually I was offered it a year ago but we were going through so much that I turned it down. They offered again and I've accepted, the jobs in London and I think now would be a good time to make a fresh start."

"London, that's a long way. You're sure about it?"

"I am, Eliot I wish you and Joanne all the best for your future together and I'm so very glad that what little marriage we did have, that I got to have it with you. You did make me very happy and I will always love you for that, you're a good man Eliot Delson." She smiled, before kissing his cheek.

"Well I should go; I have some packing to do. Take care won't you and both of you, good luck with the baby."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Joanne smiled.

"It's was nice meeting you Joanne, goodbye Eliot."

Eliot saw Shelby to the door, giving her one last kiss before she walked out of his life forever. Joanne came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned in to him.

"That couldn't have been easy for her." She said quietly.

"No, I don't think I've ever been so proud of her. I wish her all the best, and she's right…she needs a fresh start. After all, I have mine now, I have you and our little girl."

"Potentially, girl is not definite remember."

"I have a good feeling."

"Do you now, come on…I'm hungry."

"The pills are working then."

"So far so good, don't jinx it."

….

Megan pulled up outside the college, Al and Carrie following her inside, the walked along the corridors to see Patterson Riley walking towards them, as soon as he spotted them he made a turn and began running.

"Oh no you don't." Carrie said aloud as she suddenly picked up her pace and began to run, Al following her.

Megan stopped as she watched her friends running down the hall after him, she looked around as students and teachers stopped to watch what was happening. Megan bent down and removed her stilettos before running after them, coming to a quick stop around the corner as Carrie had Patterson handcuffed on the floor.

"Well you took your time." Al joked as she arrived.

"Hey, you try running in heels…it's not easy."

"Patterson Riley you are under arrest for the murder of Saskia Clements, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed by the court of law, do you understand these rights?

"Go to hell."

"Yeah I'm gonna need a yes or no on this on…which is it? Yes or no."

"Yes alright…I understand."

Carrie got him to his feet with Al's help and marched him away as Megan walked with Al back to the car.

"She's good."

"She's better than…she's the best."

….

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

Eliot stood behind the glass watching Carrie and Al at work as they interrogated Riley Patterson, Carrie never giving up. Eliot looked around when he heard the door open and Joanne walked in.

"What are you doing here, I told you not to come down. I'll be home before you know it."

"I know, but I had some files to drop off and I wanted to thank Megan for all her help."

"I can't believe it's finally over, they got their killer."

"They are the best."

"Let's not tell them that, we don't want their ego's any bigger than they are already."

"Eliot, don't be mean."

"You know I don't mean it, I've actually become quite fond of them…again, don't tell them. I'm even going to miss Dr Hunt."

"Did I hear my name?" Megan smiled, walking in to the room.

"Eliot was just saying how much we're going to miss you when you head back home."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Well that's why I'm here; they need me back now so I was just coming to say my goodbyes."

"Oh, so soon."

"Lacey's back sooner than expected, she came down with a bug and just wanted to come home."

"Oh I'm sorry; I hope she'll be okay." Joanne said.

"She'll be fine; you have all that to come."

"Can't wait."

"And she actually means that too." Eliot smiled.

"Well, I can see Carrie and Al are still at it, I'd wait but my flight leaves in an hour and I have to get across town."

"Well Dr Hunt, it was a pleasure working with you." Eliot said, shaking her hand.

"Yes it really was, and thank you for your help in the beginning…I know I wasn't the most welcoming."

"Jo, you had your reasons, and I forgive you. Now I better go, I expect a phone call when the baby's born."

"Absolutley."

"Bye guys, hopefully we'll work again together again."

…

Carrie and Al were in interrogation for nearly 2 hours before Riley finally gave up and confessed.

"If the stupid bitch had just walked away, it wouldn't have happened."

"It's her fault, sounds about right." Carrie said.

"She was trying to ruin my marriage; she was going to tell my wife…I couldn't have that."

"Your wife already knew, she wasn't stupid."

"Mr Riley, you will be charged with the murder of Saskia Clements and held in remand until your trial. I hope the affair was worth it. Detective Wells."

Carrie got up and followed Al outside to see Joanne and Eliot waiting for them.

"Oh hey, did you see…we got him." Carrie beamed.

"Good work Detectives."

"I gotta go and fine Megan, tell her the news."

"Actually Carrie, she's gone." Jo smiled.

"What, where?"

"She had to go home, her daughters come down with a bug, but she said to tell you both that it was a pleasure working with you."

"Yes, you must have made a lasting impression…she actually wants to come back again."

"Oh, well…I wish we could have said goodbye but never mind."

"Oh Carrie, she'll be back." Al said.

"So, obviously Jo can't drink so how about you all come back to the house and we can enjoy the lunch I had been in the middle of preparing before we got interrupted."

"Sounds like a plan, let me just get my jacket."

Al watched Carrie walk down the corridor, deciding to follow her.

"Hey wait up."

"I won't be long."

"I know."

He walked up to her, Carrie turning to smile at him before he brought his arm around her waist and kissed her in the deserted corridor.

"Wow…and what was that for?"

"Well it was long over due, I've wanted to do that all week."

"Now now Detective Burns, careful."

"Stay with me tonight."

"You get right to it don't you."

"Carrie."

"Okay, you don't have to ask me twice."

Carrie laughed as she grabbed Al's hand and went to get her jacket.

…

_**7 months later**_

…

Eliot was just finishing signing up some requisitions forms for Major Crimes HR when Joanne appeared in the doorway of the sitting room.

"I know I know, I'm nearly finished Jo I swear and then I'll be up."

"No, it's not that."

Eliot looked up and really looked at her.

"Weren't you in your night clothes, why are you dressed?"

"Eliot, I don't want you to start panicking but you need to take me to the hospital."

"The…oh my god…the baby, it's time?"

"It's time." She smiled, before a strong contraction over took her.

Eliot was on his feet and by her side in seconds as she breathed in and out.

"Okay okay, we need to get your overnight bag. Your bag, what did I do with it again?"

"Eliot relax, it's…damn it."

"Jo."

"I'm okay, it's by the door."

"Okay, let's go. I'll call Carrie and Al on the way."

They walked to the door, Joanne stopping Eliot when she took his arm and turned him around.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at her.

"This is it; we're going to be parents." She said through tears.

"And we'll be the best she needs."

Carrie turned in bed when her phone buzzed, picking it up to see Eliot's name.

"Arghhh, you got to be kidding me."

"What." Al muttered, lying next to her.

"It's Eliot, probably a murder…hang on. Yes Eliot, what is it, do you have any idea what time it…what, oh my god when…okay, no we're on our way."

Al watched as Carrie jumped out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Carrie what's going on?"

"Get up and get dressed, we gotta go."

"Crime scene?"

"Not quite, Jo's in labour. Eliot's driving her to the hospital, come on."

…

Carrie and Al were sitting in the corridor outside the room, hearing the cries from Jo, something Carrie never thought she'd ever hear from the older woman.

"Poor Jo, you think they'd give her drugs or something."

Carrie peered through the glass to see Eliot by her side, looking harassed and a little scared as Jo clung to his hand for dear life.

"Jo, come on you're doing great. Just a few more pushes."

"YOU PUSH, YOU MEN, YOU GET OFF LIGHTLY."

Carrie turned her attentions back to Al who was sitting reading an old magazine from the stack beside him.

"I called Megan earlier; let her know what was happening."

"Good, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Al…"

"Mmmm."

"Do you ever think about kids?"

"What, you and me."

"Why do you say it like that, it's not completely out of the realm of possibility."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just you never seemed that interested before."

"I never had you before. I mean, we are heading in that direction right."

Al extended his hand to Carrie, who took it willingly before being pulled down on to Al's lap, his hand firmly around her waist.

"Nothing would please me more than for us to have babies."

"Yeah, really."

"You'd make a fabulous mom."

"And you'd be a great dad."

Carrie leaned in to kiss Al and both looked up when they heard a loud scream from Jo and then suddenly the cries of their baby echoed though the hallway.

"Oh my god, it's here….she's here."

Carrie was on her feet, looking through the door at the joy on Jo and Eliot's faces as the baby was placed in Jo's arms. Al came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his head on her shoulder.

"It suits them, parenthood." Al whispered.

"Will it suit us do you think?"

"Only time will tell Wells, only time will tell."

…

Carrie sat on the edge of the bed the next day with the baby in her arms as Jo and Eliot looked on.

"Guys, she's beautiful…what are you gonna call her?"

"We decided on Caitlin Sophia Delson, after our mothers." Eliot smiled.

"Caitlin, that's so beautiful. Jo, how do you feel?"

"Sore, but she was worth it."

"So you two next?" Eliot grinned.

"All in good time Eliot."

They all looked up when the door opened and Megan walked in carrying four pink balloons and an over sized bear.

"Hey guys."

"Megan, hey." Carrie smiled.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No of course not, come on in."

Megan walked over to the bed, handing the balloons to Eliot and putting the bear on the end of the bed before she came up beside Carrie to look at the baby.

"Oh Jo, she's beautiful…was it rough on you."

"14 hours of labour." She smiled.

"Oh god, Lacey was only 9 and that was enough. She's beautiful."

"Do you want to hold her?" Carrie asked.

"Do you even have to ask, gimme."

Megan took her from Carrie's arms, shushing her as she began to stir.

"Hey little one, what's her name?"

"Caitlin."

"Caitlin, that's lovely. Guys I'm so happy for you both really."

"Thanks Megan."

Jo began to yawn as Caitlin was placed back in her arms.

"Okay I think we should leave you guys to it, someone's tired." Al said.

They kissed Jo and Eliot goodbye before walking out in to the hallway.

"So Megan…do you have to get back or do you fancy coming for some breakfast?"

"I think I could manage something to eat, it was a long flight."

"Great, you can catch us up on what's been happening back home." Carrie smiled as she slipped her arm though Megan's.

…

Eliot sat beside Jo as they looked down at their new daughter, who grabbed Eliot's finger as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"I can't believe it, she's finally here." He said.

"I know, I can't believe I even thought about not having her in the beginning."

"Hey, you were scared. You weren't thinking clearly back then and anyway, it all worked out in the end. We're finally a family."

Jo looked up at Eliot who was completely mesmerized by their daughter.

"Eliot…."

"Mmmm."

"I love you."

"Good, because I love you too, both of you." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

…

-Fin


End file.
